secretmountainfortfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Mountain Fort Awesome
Secret Mountain Fort Awesome is an American animated television series created by Peter Browngardt (former storyboard artist on Chowder) and produced at Cartoon Network Studios for Cartoon Network. The show was developed from the idea of a portal unleashing monsters on the world, which was used in the Cartoonstitute short "Uncle Grandpa". The show was announced on April 21, 2010. A sneak peek was shown on August 1, 2011, and it officially premiered on September 26, 2011. Unaired episodes from season 2 released on iTunes on March 29, 2012, and were also available on Netflix on March 30, 2013. As of January 18, 2013, reruns were shown on the revived Cartoon Planet animation block, but were discontinued on March 1, 2013. Plot A group of five monsters called "Disgustoids" (Festro- Peter Browngardt, Gweelok- Paul Rugg, The Fart- Pat Duke, Dingle- Peter Browngardt, and Slog- Steve Little) come to Earth and try to find a way for themselves and the humans to live together in harmony, but they run into problems along the way. Episodes Main article: List of Secret Mountain Fort Awesome episodes Characters *'Festro' (voiced by Peter Browngardt) – The main monster and leader of the group. He is purple with two sharp teeth and some hair and only wears underwear and a pair of tennis shoes. Festro has bionic eyes given to him by Barbra after a pair of thick-lensed glasses burned out his eyes. His eye color is green. *'The' Fart (voiced by Pat Duke) – The Fart's body is peach-colored and has a shape of buttocks, and farts when people touch him or when he is dancing. He wears a green belt with a golden heart on it. He is the only Disgustoid that is not insane. He does not like it when the Disgustoids read his secret diary which he hides under his bed. His eye color is light blue. *'Gweelok' (voiced by Paul Rugg) – Gweelok is a green ball with a strange Russian or Estonian accent, pimples, no legs, and human arms, with three fingers on each hand and a watch on one wrist. He is the smartest of the Disgustoids and is obsessed with technology, especially the internet where he spends most of his time. *'Dingle' (voiced by Peter Browngardt) – Dingle is blue and extremely thin with strings of hair representing ears (he also has very sharp teeth). He is much like a dog and usually speaks bizarre gibberish. It is known that he sleeps in a cave, upside down, with his arms crossed like a bat. *'Slog' (voiced by Steve Little) – Slog has black fur, an orange shirt, and a big human nose that is full of snot. He has red eyes. Awards and nominations See also *Robot and Monster *Uncle Grandpa *Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? External links *Official website *''Secret Mountain Fort Awesome'' at the Big Cartoon DataBase *[http://www.tv.com/shows/secret-mountain-fort-awesome/ Secret Mountain Fort Awesome] at TV.com *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2010634/ Secret Mountain Fort Awesome] at the Internet Movie Database Category:TV Shows